Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer and television monitors and more particularly, to an improved custom-fit framing arrangement for providing an adjustable, colored, decorated, textured, and/or stenciled frame attachable to a monitor and covering the front face portion of the monitor and at least part of one or more of the monitor""s perimeter sides, surrounding the screen.
2. General Background of the Invention
Personal computers are usually accompanied by a common monitor peripheral that is typically gray, white, tan or black in color. These monitors are frequently operated by an individual at his or her workplace for many hours a day. The bland, nondescript coloration of these monitors generates a degree of boredom for the user, limits interior decorating options, and does not provide any fitting or other place to attach logos, photographs, operator keepsakes, or storage for frequently used office tools which can improve worker efficiency or attaching other items meeting individual user requirements.
Television monitors are also typically neutral in color and do not include a place to attach remote control units and/or manuals or guides, nor do television monitors have a surface facilitating the use of markers such as dry erase.
The present invention provides a monitor framing apparatus enabling a user to decorate a monitor that includes a screen with a front face portion. The present invention can be used on monitors with or without a chassis.
The apparatus includes a plurality of preferably three foldable frame sections that include top, and left and right side sections. A bottom section is a generally flat section that is connectable to the other three sections. The bottom panel enables a perfect fit to be made to any monitor because its position relative to the other three can be changed simply by moving it up and down until the desired location is achieved and then fastening it to the assembly of the other three sections.
Each of the upper and side sections is preferably in the form of a pair of panels that connect at a fold, score, seam, or cut-line. The bottom panel is preferably flat but for its adhesive tabs.
One of the panels of each of the pairs of panels for the top and side sections registers against and covers (at least in part) the front face of the monitor. The bottom section then attaches to the other three sections. During use, the panels of a particular top/side frame section are folded and oriented at about ninety degrees with respect to each other. The bottom section can be flat and without folds.
A plurality of attachments are provided on the frame section or sections, such as, for example on the left, right, or top frame section.
The bottom frame section can be provided in a trapezoid shape. The bottom section forms a connection between the bottom of the left frame section and the bottom of the right frame section. The sections can be provided as separate units that are affixed together using adhesive, scored tabs provided at the ends of certain of the sections.
One or more panels such as a clipboard panel(s) can be provided that removably attaches to one or more of the frame sections at the attachment slots. The clipboard panel can, for example, provide tabs that fit into and attach to the slots for holding the panel or clipboard panel on either the right or left side of the computer monitor.
This panel or clipboard panel can be used to support documents, photographs or any other items selected by a user. Two panels can be provided to function as doors or a dust cover for the screen. Alternatively, the slots can be provided for attaching other tabbed items which include, but are not limited to, photographs, pen holders, office tools, work notes, cards, art work, operator name, or logo information. Alternatively, some items may be attached to the side and front panels with hook and loop (eg. Velcro) or like fasteners.
The top section can be manufactured in various widths to fit the width of virtually any monitor. The side sections can be trimmed to fit the height of any monitor (see FIGS. 8-9). The bottom section can be provided in various widths. The top and bottom sections can be provided for example in various widths of one half inch increments. Thus, for a monitor that is 16xc2xd inches wide, a 17 inch xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d would be purchased.